The Legend of Zelda: The War Within
by Xstar7
Summary: Link and Tetra try to move on, but when alternate realms and timelines merge it will change their lives. Link X Tetra.
1. Not one for Prologues

He smiled.  
He was away from all the madness.  
It had been three years since they found a home.  
He and Tetra were happy and their new home, Nyram had an immense population.  
It's been a long time, but Ganon is still looking for them angrier and angrier by the day.  
Tetra eventually started a revolutionary celebration called the Blue Sand Day.  
The Blue Sand Day celebrated the escape from Ganon and everybody, but the two wore blue as a tradition.  
Later a man named Sakorr'n came into the town.

"You two know who I am." He said.

"Pardon?" Link said.

"Why I am here, I need to tell you. Midna gave me this." He said.

He gave it to them and fell down lifeless to seep into the ground.  
The letter read-

Dear Link, I am from an alternate dimension.  
I was saved by your father also named Link.  
The two dimensions are merging into one as  
Ganon is alive. He is my father, and is looking for  
you and Tetra. He won't find you. As he is in the twilight realm.  
It will be 3 and 1/2 weeks before the realms merge.

You must then worry.

For now, live a good life.

From, Midna.

"What the hell?" He thought.  
"No. This can't be."


	2. Roost When Awake

**Day 1**

"It can't be." Tetra said.  
"They never spoke of this."

**MEANWHILE**

"Mr. Miyamoto, there has been a glitch where the child timeline and the adult timeline are merging." Nobunshi said.

"Not good. Maybe it can be a game." Miyamoto said.

"But sir it's unprogrammable. It says their is nothing you can do the story is shaping." Nobunshi told him.

"We'll have to call in the experts." Miyamoto said.

"Sega?" Nobunshi said.

"No! I mean, Mr. Lord Nintendo and Mr. Mister." Miyamoto said.

"Them?! They're going to be angry!" Nobunshi exclaimed.

"This is going to destroy the series!" Miyamoto shouted.

**BACK TO THE STORY**

Tetra and Link were in their mansion.  
Nobody was a maid or servant.

"Tetra." Link said.

"Yes, Link?" She replied while changing.

"Do you really think all this is true?" He asked her.

"I would hope not." She said as she was done changing her outfit to a nice red dress.

She then went up to him.

"Link, do. Do you think that we made the right choice to leave?" Tetra asked him.

He sighed.

"Well yes." He said.  
"That whole place was flooded. Nothing was left. We were the only survivors and the Wind Country."

"I'm sorry about Aryll." She said.

"She came here eventually." He said.

"Oh. I never knew." Tetra told him.  
He leaned towards her as they sat on the bedside and kissed her.

"Everything will be alright." Link reassured her.

"I love you Link." She said.

"Same here." He responded.  
"I'm going to go run some errands Tetra." He said.

"Okay. Maybe when you get back we can get wild?" Tetra cutely asked.

"Sure!" He said slightly hiding his excitement.

As he walked out the mansion door the guard came up to Link.

"Sir, I have a package for you." He said to Link.

"Okay." He said as opened it.

"Oh no." He said.

There was a boomerang inside.

"Oh damn it. Fine I'll keep it. Fucking bitch." He mumbled.

He walked to the butchery.  
He then opened the door.  
Helga the intern was surprised to see him.

"M-master Link! What do you need, anything for free!" She said.

"I just need a few steaks I'll pay full price." Link said.

After 17 minutes.

"What's taking so long?" He thought.

He looked in and saw a hatchet in her head.

"My god!" He said.

"You saw." Vulcan said.

Vulcan had black hair and a reddish-brown tunic.

"Vulcan? How'd you find this place?" Link asked.

"I always lived here and you stole it from me." He said to Link.

"I'm sorry." Link said.

"That's bullshit." Vulcan replied.

Link gave him 20 ruppees.

"Fuck you." Vulcan said as he walked out the door.

12 minutes later.

Link walked into the bedroom.

"What the hell took so long?" Tetra asked.

"A murder then Vulcan but I got the steaks." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

After a long while the two were asleep.

They woke up an hour later with Link's hand on her breast.

"What the hell. Damn that was crazy." Link said.

Tetra was still under the covers, naked, and asleep.

"I shouldn't wake her up." He said.

He went to see that the letter had changed.

"Huh?" He said.

Dear Link,

This letter brought you yet another is trapped in her own emotion.  
It will be deciphered in time. You need to run.  
From Ganon when you see him in the Twilight Realm.  
He is killing everyone and I'm his slave.  
He's crazy and rapes me really badly.  
He tells me to shut up when I'm quiet  
and to speak up when I'm loud.

Hookheadfoot.

From, Midna

"Wow that is crazy." He said.

An arm went around him and he looked behind him to see Tetra who got close to him and embraced him.

"How was your nap?" He asked.

"Good, what about yours?" She replied.

"Oh pretty well." He said.

"Midna sent another message." He said.

"Okay I'll read it when I have my coffee." She said and put her clothes on.


	3. A Change of Heart

**Day 1**

A girl stood by the house with green walls.

"Hey I guess we're merging already." He said.

"Fierce." Zelda said.

He grab her arms tight then embraced her.

"Stop!" The young princess said.

He kissed her and forced them onto the bed and smacked her hard on her thigh.

"Oww. Stop it!" She said.

He abused her some more and soon took her dress off.

"Shut up." He said as he punched her in the face.

"HELP!" She shouted. But no one was there...

**MEANWHILE**

"Tetra!" Link shouted.

"Yes?" Tetra said.

"Can you come here?" He said.

"Give me a few seconds." She replied.

"Sure!" He said.

"I can't tell her about the surprise I have for her." He mumbled.

She went there.

"Yes?" She said.

"Can you do me a favor and get some clay and put it in the big furnace outside?" Link asked.

"Yeah." She said and walked away.

"He's so sweet." She said.  
"Every time something good or bad happens he's always straightforward about it.  
He even helps me with any of my problems. I kinda miss Outset.  
At least he was there to calm me." She thought to herself.

"Not everything is about you and him." Was heard in the distance.  
"These people need you and you act like royal slobs."

"That's a lie Vulcan, we do more than you!" Tetra said.

"I can't do anything. I don't have anything." He said to her.  
"You guys took everything away when ravaging my land and claiming it as your own."

"Be glad you live here!" Tetra shouted.

"Why? I don't even have a house." Vulcan replied.

"..."

"Exactly. And my only reason to live now is to claim _my _land back." He said and disappeared into the shadows.

"He's partially right i guess..." She thought.

A voice was shouting in her head.

"_My land."_

_"These people need you."_

_"I don't have anything."_

_"My only reason to live is to get my land back."_

She was sad.

"We took his land." She said.

She put the clay in the furnace and started making Vulcan a house.

"He needs something." She said.

She was finished with it, got more clay, and put it in the furnace.  
She walked home to Link.

"Hey Tetra! Glad you're back, but what took you so long?" He asked.

"It was extremely heavy, but I managed." She said trying to sound delicate when it really wasn't heavy.

"Oh I shouldn't have put you through that I'm sorry." Link told her.

"No, it's okay! I kinda like that job, now I'm going to shower." She enthusiastically said.

"Something's odd." He said.

He had grown suspicious.  
Incredibly suspicious.

She got out of the shower 14 minutes later.

"I'm going to the bakery. See ya!" She bluffed.

"Okay, be back soon!" He said.

She walked out and giggled.

"He's so gullible!" She mumbled.

She went back to the furnace.

"Hey Vulcan!" She said.

"What the hell are you doing back here again?" He asked.

"Follow me and come take a look!" Tetra replied.

"This is unlike you." Vulcan said.

She smiled.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"What is it? "I know it's a house, but why are you asking me this?" He asked Tetra.

"Because, it's for you." She said.

He was stunned.  
He couldn't mutter a single word.

"Nobody even cared for me. Nobody did nice things for me.  
But thank you." He told her sincerely.

He smiled.

He embraced her and went inside to set up his new home.


End file.
